


Study Rooom

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas accidentally get assigned the same study room</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like

“Study room 2A.” Cas muttered under his breath. He glanced left and right at the numbers next to the room doors until he came to 2A.

He sighed, relieved to finally be at the study room he had been assigned. Because of his failing grades he had been given one of the more distant rooms. And by distant he meant at the top floor of the library (that only had stairs) behind the always empty outdated medical tape section. Cas opened the door to find a guy standing on the study desk, poking at the light with a screwdriver.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Cas stammered, “I didn’t realize someone would be doing work in here.”

The guy glanced down with the light shining against the back of his head, leaving his face in the shadows while illuminating his dirty blond hair. Cas cleared his throat, “Um, I’m no expert, but shouldn’t you have that light off so that you don’t electrocute yourself?”

“But then I wouldn’t be able to see what I’m doing.” the guy said in a deep voice that made Cas blush.

“Well, don’t you carry a flashlight with you when you’re doing maintenance?”

“Maintenance?” They guy asked confused, “I don’t work for the school. I just wanted to see if I could make this light brighter since this is my study room.”

“This is my study room.” Cas said. He pulled out the paper he had gotten earlier and reread it to make sure he was in the right room. “Study room 2A, that’s the one I was assigned.”

“Same.” the guys said pulling a rumbled paper out of his back pocket. “I guess we accidently got assigned the same room.”

He hopped off the desk so that he could stand face to face with Cas and crossed his arms. Cas’s breath hitched when he got a good look at the guy. From on top of the desk he had been able to tell that the guy was well built with a good bit of muscle, but up close he looked a little softer. He looked strong with muscles, sure, but not so much that they were prominent. And his face. Cas couldn’t even begin to describe what his face looked like. The only word that he seemed capable of using to describe it was beautiful. “Looks like one of us is going to have to find a new room. I was here first, so I suggest you get a new room.”

Cas shook his head. There was no way he was going to go back to the office to get his room switched. The people there were intimidating and they hated him. He placed his backpack on the desk where the dirty blond had been standing, “I’m not changing rooms,“ Cas said with as much confidence as he could muster.

“Well, whatever.” The guy said. He pushed Cas’s backpack across the table towards the wall and climbed back up. “I guess we’ll just have to share, but I get this side since its right under the light.”

 _That’s probably as good as it’s going to get,_ thought Cas. With a sigh he slipped into the chair by the wall and pulled a few notebooks from his backpack. As he flipped to the end of his notes he glanced up to where the guy was still tinkering with the light. From where he sat, Cas could see up the back of his shirt that revealed a strong, tan back.

With a curse the guy jammed his screwdriver at into the light and the light stuttered before glowing brighter than before. “Haha, I knew I could do it!”

After that the study room was painfully quite as the guy pulled out a journal and a textbook and started taking notes. Cas had a hard time studying himself. Normally a quiet room was what he wanted, but when there was a rather hot guy studying in the same room as you it made it a little difficult to concentrate. Cas found himself repeatedly looked at the guy while he studied. He wondered what his name was.

An hour or so passed and Cas still hadn’t moved from the page he had started at. The words were swimming in front of him and they made no sense.

“Hey, man, you okay?”

The sudden noise made Cas jump and he looked over at the guy, his cheeks flushed. “What?”

“Are you okay?” the guy asked again. He was twirling his pencil through his fingers and he had turned completely to face Cas. “I keep seeing you fidget around and I don’t think you have even flipped to the next page in your notes.”

“Um, yeah,” Cas said, his eyes following the pencil in the guy’s hand. “I’m just a little tired, is all.”

Before the guy could say anything back Cas’s phone went off. Cas gratefully dug it out of his backpack and answered it. “Cas! We need you at the track ASAP.” his friend Meg drawled through the phone.

“The track?” Cas asked, he could hear people shouting in the background. “What’s going on?”

“It’s real important, I just need you to come here.”

Cas sighed, “Fine, I’ll be there in a few.”

“You’re the best!”

Cas hung up the phone and shoved all his stuff into his backpack. “Important meeting?” The guy next to him asked.

Cas chuckled, “More like idiot friend who likes to place bets on me like some race horse.”

“Bets on you?” The guy repeated. Cas could practically see the gears in the guy’s head working to piece everything together. “Your friend bet on you and you were talking about the track. You’re a runner, aren’t you?” When Cas nodded the guy continued, “And I always hear about one runner being involved in bets. You’re Castiel Novak, the fastest college runner in the state.”

Cas gave a mock bow. “I guess that’s me.”

“Well, don’t let me hold you back. You have a race to attend.”

Cas smiled and opened the study room door. He made it halfway past the old medical tapes before he turned back around. The study room door was still ajar like he left it. He poked his head in, “Hey, it’s not fair that you know my name and I don’t know yours.”

The guy smiled at him, “Winchester. I’m Dean Winchester.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester. The name pounded through Cas’s mind as he hurried across campus to the track. After an hour of staring at that green-eyed beauty Cas finally had a name to put to that face.

When the track came into view Cas could see that roughly thirty people were huddled in a group shouting and laughing and shoving at each other.

“Cas!” someone shouted when he got closer. Soon almost everyone was shouting his name and trying to grab at him. Meg shoved her way through the crowd and latched onto Cas’s arm. People immediately back off, not wanting to mess with Meg.

“What on Earth are you betting about this time?” Cas asked over the noise.

“Exact time for your hundred yard sprint.” Meg explained as she pulled him from the crowd and to the track, “I raised the entry fee since we are doing exact time, too, so a little extra cash for the both of us.”

Cas nodded as Meg handed him his running shorts. There were a few whoops from the crowd as Cas stripped to his underwear and pulled on his shorts. He pushed thoughts of Dean Winchester to the back of his mind and began stretching. “Is there a time I should be shooting for?”

Meg folded his clothes and placed them on top of his backpack, “Crowley bet double on you running the hundred in twelve seconds flat.”

“Twelve?” Cas asked incredulously, “He does know my best time, right?”

Meg only shrugged, “He knows all you times, but I’m not gonna question him.”

Cas nodded and stepped up to the start line. As he bounced on the balls of his feet he scanned the crowd. Most of the faces he recognized as past betters, but there were a few new faces he hadn’t seen before. On the bleachers sat Crowley with his posse around him. When Cas caught his eye Crowley blew him a kiss.

Cas scowled at him and turned back to the track. He stretched a bit more as Meg said something. Cas blocked everything out, waiting for the sound of the racing gun.

“Ready!” Meg’s voice pierced through his mind. “Set!” the muffled sound of the cheering and shouting people engulfed him, setting his heart pounding.

The gun sounded and Cas shot off. He knew he should probably slow down a bit for Crowley, but every time he ran he wanted to do his best. At the end of the hundred yards stood Meg with her stopwatch. Several people were gathered around her, watching the time. Meg shook her head slightly, telling him to slow down.

Cas’s steps faltered for a split second before he clenched his fists, shut his eyes and ran. Screw Meg. Screw Crowley. He was going to just run. He only slowed when he heard the crowd’s shouting get louder. He opened his eyes and caught the furious look on Meg’s face. Before she could extract herself from the people Cas sprinted down to the end of the bleachers for his clothes and backpack.

Cas stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Crowley sat at the end of the bleachers with his stuff in his lap. Cas quickly turned around and headed the other way. He’d just have to get Meg to get his stuff back for him later, if she wasn’t too mad at him.

Cas walked with really nowhere in mind, just wanting to get away from the inevitable accusations from Meg and Crowley. Cas looked around him, wondering where he was and stopped. He had wondered to the back buildings, somewhere he’d never been before. Wondering what went on back here, Cas kept walking.

All of the buildings were dark as the sun set. All except the garages. Cas could hear the rev of engines and a bunch of people hollering and laughing. Curious, Cas peered into one of the garages. Several people were packed around a sleek black car with red solo cups in hand. One guy pulled himself from the group of people and started shouting about being too close to his baby. Everyone just yelled back, but they also stepped away from the car, giving Cas a clear view of the person who had been shouting.

Dean Winchester stood in front of the car with just jeans and a muscle shirt on, a heavy tool belt pulling his jeans low on his hips. Cas blushed at the sight of him. He didn’t know what it was about Dean, but something just took Cas’s breath away. Dean opened his mouth and shouted something else, but his speech was slurred and he swayed on his feet. A guy from the small crowd stepped up to Dean and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for a deep kiss, “You’re drunk, Winchester.” he said.

Cas’s heart skipped a beat as Dean kissed the guy back. Heart heavy, Cas turned and head to the dorm buildings. Somehow he had fallen hard for that Dean Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

Benny could feel Dean pressing himself hard against him and he wanted nothing but to drag Dean to the back of the garage and strip him of all his clothes, but he didn’t. Instead he pulled back and smiled at Dean, “Like I said, Winchester, you’re drunk.”

“’m not,” Dean argued, swaying on his feet.

Benny sighed and took Dean’s cup away, ignoring his protests. “Let’s get you to bed.”

He led Dean, drunk and stumbling, across campus to the dorm buildings. He snuck him past the guy in the lobby and hauled Dean up to their shared dorm. Inside he helped Dean out of his clothes and pushed him toward the bed. Dean flopped down and shut his eyes, letting sleep take him for the night.

Benny stared at Dean for a moment before pulling his own clothes off and crawling into the bed on the other side of the room. Dean’s soft snores lulling him to sleep.

In the early hours of the morning Benny was woken by the press of a warm body against his. He opened his eyes to see that Dean had crawled into his bed and was wrapping himself around him. Benny snuggled closer, his head rest against Dean’s shoulder.

“We should have done it in the garage.” Dean whispered in his ear.

Benny looked at him in the dark. “Done what?”

“Had sex. We should have done it loud and hard.” Benny felt his boxers tenting at Dean’s words, “That one chick who always checks you out was there. I don’t like her. We should have had sex right in front of her to show that you’re _mine_.”

Benny propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Dean’s angry scowl, “Dean Winchester, are you jealous?”

Dean’s scowl turned to a pout and he shifted in bed, “’Course not.”

Benny ran a gentle hand across Dean’s exposed chest, “Darlin’, there ain’t nothing you need to be jealous of. That Beth girl is kind enough, but she ain’t nothing compared to you.”

Dean grumbled something and Benny kissed his cheek, “What was that?” Dean only glared across the room, his bottom lip still jutting out.

The hand on Dean’s chest roamed south as Benny kissed his way to Dean’s neck. He played with the elastic of Dean’s boxers until a low moan slipped through Dean’s lips. Benny kissed him on the mouth, “It pains me, darlin’, that you don’t trust your own boyfriend.”

When Dean didn’t say anything back Benny went back to kissing his neck and playing with the edge of his boxers. Dean lightly pushed his hands away, but Benny refused to stop. He slipped his hand into Dean’s boxers and touched his hardening cock.

“Benny, I’m not in the mood.” Dean said, grunting at the end when Benny tugged him lightly.

“If you weren’t in the mood then you wouldn’t have climbed into my bed.” Benny kissed his way to Dean’s ear, “Unless you came to my bed because you’re scared of the dark.”

Dean ripped himself from Benny’s grasp and straddled him. He captured his boyfriend’s mouth and kissed him hard, biting at his smirking lips. “I’m not scared of the dark.” Dean practically growled.

Benny only smiled back up at him. He knew that would get a rise from him. Ever since they were young Dean had always had an unhealthy fear of the dark. Whenever of the two of them stayed the night at each other’s houses Dean would crawl into bed with Benny and Benny would hold him until he fell asleep. It wasn’t until they were both twelve that they shared their first kiss one late night. Benny remembered that night clearly. Dean had just fallen asleep and he had gotten up to go to the bathroom. When he had come back Dean’s eyes were wild with fear. Benny held him as he climbed back into bed and Dean grabbed his face to kiss him. From that night on the two of them kissed each other to sleep until their kisses turned into something a little more heated.

“I’m not scared.” Dean said quieter as he laid himself out on top of Benny. He buried his nose against the stubble on Benny’s cheek and sighed. Benny wrapped his arms around Dean and massaged his back until he fell asleep.

“Of course not, Darlin’” Benny said as sleep wrapped it greedy arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean threw the alarm clock across the room as it went off in the morning. It shattered against the wall, but kept ringing. Benny shoved Dean off of him and got up to make the ringing stop. “That’s the fifth one you’ve killed.”

“’s annoying.” Dean mumbled into Benny’s pillow.

Benny ripped the blanket off of Dean and snatched the pillow away. “Too bad, you need to get up for class.”

Dean grumbled the entire time he got dressed and all the way to class, but once class started Dean’s attention was solely on the professor. Benny spent the entire class watching Dean, like he did most classes. It never ceased to amaze him how well Dean excelled in school, especially since he spent all his free time tinkering with cars and gadgets instead of studying. Probably the only reason Benny had made it this far in school was because of Dean.

Halfway through class Benny got a text about some huge impromptu race that was going to happen between a runner and a bunch of robots. He scooted closer to Dean, “Hey, the robo techs are fixin’ to have some race, let’s ditch and check it out.”

Dean jotted down a few more notes before shutting his notebook and nodding. Benny smiled as they slipped out of class unnoticed.

“Heya fellas,” Charlie called as Dean and Benny joined the crowd of people in the parking lot.

“Hey, Charlie,” Dean said giving the redhead a hug, “Who’re you racing today?”

Charlie patted the top of the robot next to her. It stood as high as her waist and was shaped like a rectangle. “Meet Gandalf.”

Benny squatted down in front of it to inspect it, “He’s kinda drab. Not like you’re other bots.”

Charlie pulled a grey wizard had out from behind her back and placed it on top of the robot. She then pulled out a remote and began pressing buttons. Dean watched in amazement as Gandalf rose up and four wheels slid out like a car. Halfway up Gandalf’s body two thick plates detached so that Gandalf could make itself more compact until it was only as tall as Charlie’s knee. The two plates acted as shields on either side to protect the wheels.

“Wow, did you make that thing this morning?” Dean looked behind him at Kevin who held a small red circular robot in his arms, “That thing looks like you just threw a bunch of scrap metal together.”

Charlie crossed her arms and glared at him, “Gandalf just hasn’t had his paint job yet.”

Kevin smiled and reached out to hug her, “I’m sure he’ll be great.”

“So what’s with the race anyways?” Dean asked.

“It was some girl’s idea, some girl named Meg.” Jo said as she joined their little circle, “I was talking about ya’s robots and she said she knew someone who could run faster than them and then we made a bet.”

 _Some runner, huh?_ Dean thought to himself, he wondered if said runner was his study room partner. Just then a whole bunch of people came into the parking lot. They were being led by a short brunette and Dean could see that people kept handing her money as she jotted down notes.

“That’s Meg.” Jo said, “Looks like she’s taking bets.”

“She just takes care of the bets?” Benny asked.

“She also makes a profit off of it.” Jo explained. “There’s like a betting fee or something and she and her runner pocket the fees while the betting pool is dulled out to the winners.”

They watched as Meg jotted down a few more notes and took some more money before sauntering over to where they stood. “I see we have two of your robots here.”

“I have two more guys coming.” Jo said.

“Should have raised the fee even higher. I wasn’t expecting so many competitor.” Meg stuffed her hands in her back pockets and surveyed Charlie and Kevin’s robots. “Small is good. Best of luck to the both of you. I’ll pay you after the race.”

“Pay us?” Charlie asked as Meg rejoined her own group.

Jo shrugged, “I guess you get a cut of the betting fee since you are racing. Meg didn’t mention anything about that this morning.”

As Charlie and Kevin began talking about robots Dean watched the crowd Meg had brought. They were much louder than the group of people who had gathered around Jo. Meg said something and the people shifted to let someone through. Dean’s new study room partner, Castiel Novak, stepped forward. Meg handed him something and Dean stared, transfixed, as Castiel unabashedly stripped down to his underwear before pulling on the shorts he had been handed.

“I ain’t losing my boyfriend, am I?” Benny asked jokingly when he saw Dean watching the runner change.

“That’s Castiel Novak. The guy who was assigned the same study room as me.” Dean said without looking away from Castiel. He watched as he stretched, his back and arm muscles moving under his skin.

Benny poked his boyfriend’s arm, a knot forming in his stomach, “Should I be jealous?”

Dean cleared his throat and rolled his eyes at Benny before kissing him on the cheek, “Course not.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright!” Meg shouted over everyone else, “Any last minute betters better get over here!” Several people rushed to her to place their bets. When they were done Meg and Castiel walked to where Jo, Charlie, and Kevin stood along with two other robo techs that Dean couldn’t remember the names of. Meg took charge, setting up where each racer was to stand and telling the spectators were they could and couldn’t go.

She set up a few more rules for the competitors before starting the countdown. The second the word go left her lips Castiel took off. Benny was amazed at Castiel’s reactions and watched as he started to make his way around the parking lot, four robots close behind him. Kevin’s little red bot did some sort of jump that sprang it forward in front of Castiel. Unfortunately, the bot didn’t stay in first place for long. Castiel leaned forward and picked up speed, passing the little bot.

As they made their way back to the start line the crowd cheered and shouted. Many people shouted for Castiel while others shouted for Kevin’s bot that was right behind the runner, but well ahead of the other robots.

Benny admired the way Castiel moves were so fluid and he glanced at Dean to see that he was watching the runner closely. The knot in his stomach tightened when Dean cheered for Castiel as he ran past the finish line.

“How exciting is this?” Dean asked, his eyes never leaving the runner. “I’ve never been to one of these races, maybe I should start.”

“Then maybe you can take Castiel on a date after,” Benny said none too sweetly. He crossed his arms and stared expectantly at Dean.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, finally turning to look at his boyfriend. When he saw the look on Benny’s face he laughed. “You aren’t seriously jealous, are you?”

When Benny didn’t answer Dean snaked his arms around the other guy and rested them on his ass. “Sure Castiel has a nice body, but I love you,” he said, giving Benny’s ass a good squeeze.

Benny stared down at his one and only boyfriend and a smile slipped onto his lips. “I guess I’m just getting a little carried away.”

“You always do,” Dean said before slipping his mouth onto Benny’s. “Let’s go back to the dorm and I’ll show you why you shouldn’t be jealous.”

Benny stood still as Dean kissed him, waiting to hear him say exactly what he planning on doing. Dean listened to his boyfriend’s stony silence for a moment before sighing. He knew what Benny wanted, they’ve played this game countless times before.

Dean looped his fingers through Benny’s belt loops and let his lips barely brush Benny’s ear. Dean could feel a shiver pass through the other man’s body as he breathed quiet words in his ear. “I’d drag your fat ass back to our room and leave the door cracked. I want everyone to hear you moan my name.”

Benny shifted restlessly as Dean continued. “I’d go slowly. I know how much you hate that, but I also know how much you love the gentle touches and caresses. I’d undress you first, then me, then I’d take you to your bed and I’d—“

Benny opened his eyes as the flow of words stopped. An agonizing smirk sat on Dean’s lips, he was too good at this game. Benny rolled his hips against Dean to let him know he was ready.

“You just going to leave me hanging, Darlin’?” Benny asked in a low voice as Dean stepped back.

“I just like to see you squirm.” Dean said before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him to the dorms.

They were barely through their room door before their lips were clashing. True to his word, Dean left the door cracked as his hands slowly massaged Benny.

“You’re killing me,” Benny said against Dean’s mouth. “Just get on with it.”

Dean ignored him and placed gentle kisses up and down the side of his face. Benny tried to take Dean’s clothes off while they kissed but Dean entwined their hands, keeping all their clothes on. Dean smiled as his boyfriend tried to take charge and move things along the way he wanted. He remembered when they were younger and had just started having sex. Benny would lay almost completely still, letting Dean do what he wanted. It had taken Benny almost a year before he tried taking control and doing what he wanted and ever since then he always tried to be the dominant one in bed.

They were both matched in strength, but Dean liked it when he was overpowered. He let his hands slip from Benny’s and held onto his shirt. Benny took the opportunity to lift Dean completely off the ground and throw him onto the bed.

Dean lay there quietly with his eyes shut, loving the feel of Benny’s calloused hands as he stripped him. When the feeling of those hands disappeared Dean opened his eyes to watch his boyfriend practically rip his clothes off.

Benny shoved Dean back against the mattress and straddled him. He leaned down and nibbled on Dean’s ear, “Let’s do it in the dark.”

Dean tensed under his boyfriend and clung to him. Benny stayed exactly where he was, kissing a small circle by Dean’s ear, waiting for the no he always got. Benny had never understood Dean’s fear of the dark, but he never pushed it. Whenever they had sex they always had a light on, but Benny wanted to do it in the dark where they could only rely on each other’s touch.

“Okay,” Dean said quietly.

Benny pulled back and looked Dean in the eye hopefully, “Really?”

Dean stared back, his eyes huge with fear. He placed his hand on Benny’s cheek, “I trust you completely.”

Benny smiled and bent down to give Dean a long, slow kiss before getting up. He turned the bedside lamp on and closed the curtains, blocking out the light. Next he moved to the door and shut it. Then he turned the top light off, leaving only the bedside lamp to see by.

Benny climbed back into bed and placed a hand on Dean’s heaving chest. “Are you sure?”

Dean laid his hand over Benny’s, “Like I said, I trust you.”

Benny stared into his boyfriend’s frightened eyes. He grabbed Dean’s face and pulled him for a gentle kiss. While their lips moved together Benny reached out to turn off the lamp. He could feel Dean’s grip tighten and Benny held him tighter, letting him know that he was there.

Dean could feel his breathing speed up along with his heart. He clenched his eyes shut tight and held onto Benny.

“Hey, hey, Dean.” Benny whispered softly. He adjusted himself so that he was on his side and had both arms tightly wound around Dean. “Shhhhh, I’m here. Open your eyes and look at me.”

Dean breathed out and slowly cracked one eye, trusting Benny. He was met with complete darkness and he tried to scoot even closer to his boyfriend.

“It’s not as dark as you think, Dean. If you look you can see silhouettes.”  Benny murmured. He rubbed a slow circle across Dean’s chest and rolled his hips.

At the feel of Benny’s erection against his hip, Dean turned to where he thought Benny was. At first all he saw was dark, but after a moment of staring he saw the familiar shape of his boyfriend. Benny’s hand found his and Dean felt himself slowly being turned to face him.

“I trust you, Benny.” Dean whispered through the dark. Benny’s only response was to place soft kisses on Dean’s hands as he rolled his hip a little faster against his boyfriend. Dean lay still as Benny took their cocks in his hand and rubbed them together.

“I got you, Dean.” Benny said against his neck. “I got you.”

Benny slid his other hand down between Dean’s legs, searching. He ran his fingers in little circles around the rim of Dean’s entrance before slowly pushing a finger in. He felt Dean’s gasp against his ear as he took it slow, gently slipping his finger in and out. He whispered sweet nothings into Dean’s neck while adding a second and then a third finger.

Dean’s nails dug into Benny’s shoulders as the fingers were dragged out of him pulling with it a low moan. Benny matched him with a moan of his own as he pressed his dick against Dean’s entrance and carefully pushed in.

Benny wanted nothing but to climb on top of Dean and fuck him senseless, but he knew that Dean needed it slow right now. Dean was trusting him in the dark and that was huge. He placed both his hands on either side of Dean’s face and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

“I got you, Dean, I love you.” Benny felt Dean’s smile and saw the whites of his eyes as they blinked at him.

“I love you, too.” Dean responded as Benny gently thrust in and out. Dean’s grip on Benny tightened and Benny nibbled on his boyfriend’s ear. He rode them both into a simultaneous orgasm. Benny grunted his way through it while Dean sighed, burying his face against Benny.

Chest heaving, Benny reached behind him and flicked the bedside lamp on. He stared down at his boyfriend and smiled. “You good?”

“I’m freakin’ fantastic.” Dean said, grinning back up at Benny. He sat up on his elbows, “What time is it?”

Benny glanced at his clock, “Almost three.”

“We could still make it to class.” Dean said. Benny laughed and shook his head. Dean glanced at him, “I mean, we can still make it, unless we have more important matters to attend to.”

“Like what, Winchester?” Benny asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Like concurring my fear.” Dean said reaching behind his boyfriend for the lamp.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas trudged up the stairs to the study room. The other day after his race Cas had turned to talk to Dean Winchester. He had heard him cheering for him as he ran past. When he found Dean he found him entwined with the guy he had seen him kissing the night before. And now Dean hasn’t shown up in the study room for the last few days. Not that it was required of Dean to use his study room, but Cas wanted Dean to be there.

He wasn’t completely sure why or how he had fallen for Dean, but he had. With a heavy sigh he opened the study room and his steps faltered.

“Hey, Castiel,” Dean said cheerfully from where he sat. “I never told you that you did a great job in that race.”

Cas took a deep breath to calm himself before he moved to the seat next to Dean. “Thanks. I saw you there.”

Dean nodded, popping chips into his mouth. How on Earth did he make eating look so hot? “Yeah, my boyfriend, Benny, was the one to tell me about the race.”

Cas’s heart dropped a notch at the knowledge that Dean was already taken. “Was this your first betting race?” Cas asked to get his mind off of Dean having a boyfriend.

“It was.” Dean said. He shifted in his seat so that his whole body was facing Cas, the contraption he had been tinkering with forgotten. “It was really exciting and I’d love to start betting on you, but my boyfriend’s kind of jealous.”

Dean let out a gravely chuckle and Cas laughed too, liking the sound of Dean’s laugh. Dean wiped his hands on his pants and smiled at Cas. “Benny always gets jealous whenever I take a liking to a cute guy.”

Cas’s breath caught in his throat. Had Dean just called him cute and said he liked him? And why was he smirking like that? Cas laughed nervously, “Well you can tell Benny he has nothing to be jealous of.”

Dean leaned back in his chair and frowned, before giving Cas a smile. “Well, we best put this study room to use.” He said before turning back to the contraption on the table. He sifted through the pile of spare parts that seemed to be scattered on top of an essay. Feeling Cas’s eyes as he tinkered around, Dean said, “I’m supposed to be editing this paper for a friend, but it sucks so I’m trying to fix this clock I broke.”

Taking that as an invitation, Cas scooted his chair closer. “Why not just buy a new clock?”

Dean laughed, smile lines forming around his eyes, “It’s September and I’ve already destroyed eight alarm clocks. At his rate I’ll end up spending my food money all on clocks.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Dean put pieces together and pulled other pieces apart. Cas watched in fascination, “How do you know where each part goes?”

“I don’t.” Dean answered, setting everything down. “I’m just guessing at what goes where.” He nodded to the notebook that sat under Cas’s elbow, “What’s that that you’re supposed to be studying?”

“Government,” Cas said rolling his eyes. “I’m only just passing. Everything is complete gibberish to me.”

“Oh yeah, that stuff can be tough. I’d offer to help you study, but I haven’t had a government class in over a year so I’d be no use to you.”

“You’d probably still be better at it than me.”

Dean grinned and pushed the clock pieces into an old shoe box, “I doubt that. You seem pretty smart to me. Well, seeing that neither of us are making any progress, you wanna catch something to eat?”

Cas perked up at the prospect of doing something with Dean besides sitting in a study room, “But wouldn’t your boyfriend get jealous?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Are you planning on making a move on me or something? You were the one who said Benny had nothing to be jealous of. Were you lying?”

Cas’s cheeks flushed and he stammered for something to say. Dean laughed and clapped Cas on the shoulder. He gathered his stuff up and held the door open, “I was only joking, Castiel, come on I’m hungry.”

“Cas, you can call me just Cas.” Cas said as he stepped out of the study room.

“Well, Just Cas, how do you feel about pizza?”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean’s lame but funny joke, “Pizza’s fine with me.”

The two of them walked across campus to the pizzeria, chatting the whole way. Cas found everything Dean did utterly fascinating. He knew Dean was already taken, but he couldn’t help but admire the way Dean smiled with all his teeth or the way that his freckles were more visible in the sunlight. The deep rumble of his voice kept distracting Cas from what he was actually saying.

“Wow,” Cas said as he bit into his pizza, “This is amazing.”

“Have you never eaten here before?” Dean asked. He smiled at the way Cas’s eyes practically rolled back into his head as he took another bite of Pizza.

Cas shook his head and reached for another slice. Dean, his own pizza forgotten, watched as Cas packed away almost an entire pizza before leaning back with a satisfied sigh. As Cas wiped his mouth Dean found himself staring that those plump lips, wondering what they would feel like against his.

When Dean realized what he was thinking he blushed with shame. He should not be having thoughts like that. He was with Benny and he loved him unconditionally. Dean was not going to cheat on him.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Dean looked at Cas to find blue eyes staring at him with concern.

Why did he have to look at him like that? Dean forced an easy smile, “I’m good. Hey there’s a party down at the garages tomorrow night if you want to come.”

“I don’t really do parties.” Cas said with a small smile.

“Oh, come on,” Dean found himself saying as they got up to leave, “It’ll be fun. I’m going.”

“Okay, maybe. I’ll think about it.”

Dean led Cas out of the pizzeria just as a harsh rain started up.

“What the hell?” Dean shouted, “It was sunny a second ago.”

He stared up at the water pouring down until Cas grabbed his arm and tugged him into a run. They ran for the dorm building. When they burst into the lobby Dean found himself breathing heavy while Cas looked like they hadn’t just ran halfway across campus.

Cas grinned stupidly at Dean. It had been a while since he had last ran in the rain and he had forgotten how much he liked it. He laughed aloud when he saw how out of breath Dean was before slapping his hand over his mouth. “Sorry, I just didn’t think it was that far of a run and you look like you just finished a marathon.”

“Maybe not for . . . you,” Dean sucked in a deep breath. “You’re a track star.”

“I can train you if you want.” Cas offered.

Dean barked a laugh, “Ha! I don’t really _do_ running.”

Cas squinted at him before giving Dean a mischievous smile. “How about a deal? You let me train you and I’ll go to that party tomorrow.”

Dean stared at the hand Cas held out for a moment before grabbing it. “Deal.” he said looking straight into Cas’s blue blue eyes.

“Great,” Cas said, not letting go of Dean’s hand. “Want to start in the morning?”

“Morning?” Dean asked incredulously, making no attempt to take his hand back. “I have classes starting at nine.”

“I was talking more around dawn.”

“Dawn!?” Cas had to laugh at the shocked look on Dean’s face. “Who on Earth would want to go running when the sun isn’t even fully awake?”

Cas only shrugged, “That’s part of training.”

Dean grumbled to himself before shaking Cas’s hand again, “Fine. Come and wake me up at the freaking crack of dawn.”

“You have to get up yourself.” Cas said. He let go of Dean’s hand and stepped toward the hall where his dorm was. “I’ll be waiting in the lobby.”

With that Cas took off at a jog down the hall, water from his black hair spraying against the wall.

“What am I doing?” Dean asked himself as he headed upstairs to his own dorm. He found his door open and inside Charlie and Kevin were each standing on the two beds, shouting. On the floor two small robots were running after each other.

Dean watched his step as he walked over to where Benny sat at their desk. “Where’s the second chair?”

Benny pointed across the room to where their other chair was laying upside down on the ground. “They’re using it as a tunnel.” Benny said. He patted his knee and Dean sat down.

Benny wound his arms around Dean’s waist and kissed his neck. “Why are they having a bot fight in our room?”

“Got kicked out of the shop!” Charlie shouted. “Why are you running away? You scared of my little thing?”

“As if!” Kevin shouted back.

“Why are you all wet?” Benny asked.

“It’s raining outside.” Dean answered. “I’m fixing to go take a shower.”

“Do you need me to help?” Benny asked, planting more kisses on Dean.

“Get a room!” Kevin shouted.

“I would,” Benny called back, “But you two idiots are using our room.”

Dean chuckled, “I actually don’t need help, but thanks. I need to be up in the morning. Cas offered to train me, so I’ll be running with the sun.”

“Oh,” was all Benny said. He leaned back, pulling back his arms. “Its Cas now, is it?”

Dean twisted around to look at his boyfriend. “Don’t be like that, Benny. We’re just going to be running. I would never cheat on you.”

“I know, love.” Benny said quietly.

He didn’t meet Dean’s eyes, but Dean took it anyway. He caught Benny’s mouth with his and kissed him deeply, despite the gagging noises he heard from behind him.

Benny watched as Dean got up and headed for the bathrooms. He slipped farther into the chair, mad with himself. He should be happy for Dean. He was making new friends. New guy friends. Dean had only a few guy friends and that was because of how jealous Benny could get. It wasn’t like Benny didn’t trust Dean. He trusted him completely. It was just that Benny’s never been with anyone except Dean and he felt like anyone who took an interest in Dean wanted to take him away.


	7. Chapter 7

“No . . . I cant do this . . . we need to stop.” Dean panted heavily behind Cas.

Cas only rolled his eyes and kept running. “Come on, Dean, you’re doing great.”

“Cas . . .” there was a loud thump and Cas turned to find Dean sprawled out on the ground. “I can’t do this . . . this was a mistake . . . can I . . . can I take back our deal?”

Cas jogged back to Dean and jogged in place as he smiled down at the exhausted man. “No go. The deal stands. Now _you_ need to stand.”

"I think you're going to have to carry me back." Dean let his arm fall over his red face "how far have we run?"

"Only about a mile and half." Cas squatted down next to Dean. "I think you're being a bit dramatic."

“I think I’m dying.”

It took ten minutes for Cas to finally get Dean off the ground and another ten get him to actually start jogging again. They moved at a much slower pace than before. Dean continued to pant the entire way back as Cas jogged backwards, calling out encouragement. In the dorm lobby Dean let himself fall onto one of the chairs. He could feel his shirt sticking to his body.

"You got to get up, Dean, they don't like people getting sweat all over the lobby furniture." Cas said. He's never seen someone as exhausted as Dean was. They hadn't even run that far.

"Uhhhh," Dean said as he peeled himself off the chair. He glanced down at his watch. "It's only eight? I feel like I've been running for hours."

Cas only laughed as Dean made his way to the upstairs bathrooms. Before he disappeared around the corner he turned to point at Cas. "Don't forget the party tonight. You better go since I went running."

 _Oh, yeah,_ thought Cas. He had almost forgotten about that. Cas headed for the bathrooms by his room and turned on the hot water, letting it wash over his warm body. He thought about their run this morning and how he had to do a double take when Dean met him in the lobby wearing short running shorts and a form fitting t-shirt. That had been when he had decided he was going to have to run in front of Dean instead of beside him, otherwise he'd be tripping over himself the whole time, checking out Dean’s body.

Cas sighed as he got out of the shower. He only had one class today, and it was government. Once he was dressed he trudged over to class. No matter how hard he concentrated nothing his professor said made sense. The hour slowly ticked by and Cas found himself thinking about the party he was supposed to go to tonight. Dean said it was in the garage so that meant a bunch of mechanics were going. He wondered what he should wear and if he should bring something like chips or drinks.

"Mr. Novak?"

Cas looked back up at his teacher. Was he just asked something? Everyone was staring at him expectantly and his professor looked at bit impatient.

"Federalism." Someone whispered behind him.

"Uh, federalism?" Cas said questioningly. His professor stared at him for a moment before proclaiming the answer correct and moving on with his lecture.

After class Cas gathered his stuff and turned to thank the person behind him. He was startled to find the redhead whose robot he had raced the other day. Had she always been in this class?

"Thanks for giving me the answer."

The redhead smiled, "No problem. I'm Charlie by the way. We never really introduced ourselves after that race."

Cas nodded and took her hand, "I'm Cas, nice to meet you."

"So is letting people bet on your running how you make money for school?" Charlie asked as they headed out of class.

Cas smiled and glanced at the redhead, "I don't have an actual job so I take money where I can get it."

"Well, that sounds like a much more fun way of earning money than making pizza at the school pizzeria."

"You work at the pizzeria?" Cas asked, "I just went there for the first time yesterday and it was the best pizza I've ever had."

Charlie laughed at the glazed look on Cas's face. "You've been at this school for how long and you haven't been to the pizzeria until yesterday? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know." Cas said with a shrug. "I wouldn't have even gone yesterday but Dean was hungry and he said the pizza was good there."

"Wait," Charlie said, stopping in her tracks. "You're friends with Dean? Dean Winchester? How is that even possible? His boyfriend is insanely jealous and hardly let's Dean have guy friends."

"Yeah, he was telling me about Benny." Cas said, "but I told Dean that Benny's got nothing to worry about, I'm not trying to take Dean away from him."

Charlie just shrugged, "Okay, but if I were you I'd still steer clear of Benny as much as possible."

Cas nodded and the two of them walked along for a while in silence. When the track came into view he waved at the redhead and headed for the track. He dropped his stuff off at the bleachers and started stretching. Since his run with Dean had been a lot shorter than his normal runs he wanted to squeeze in a few laps around the track.

Sweat trickled down his face as Cas came around the track for the fourth time. At the bleachers he slowed down before stopping and looking at the person who was sitting by his stuff.

"I thought we'd have at race this evening." Meg said, crossing her legs, "Crowley is still peeved about you tossing that other race."

"Peeved is such a puny word." Cas glanced to his left to find Crowley making his way to him. "More like infuriated, but lucky for you, Cas, you have what they call the sex appeal. That and our colorful history has made me decide to forgive you."

Cas crossed his arms and said nothing back to Crowley. He remembered all too well their colorful history. That was back when he had just started college and Crowley had offered him an easy way to make some quick cash. That was not something Cas liked to think about. He quickly gathered his stuff and backed up, "Sorry but I'm actually busy tonight so you'll have to make do without me."

Before either Meg or Crowley could say anything Cas took off. He took another quick shower before going back to his dorm. It was only three when he plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The party wasn’t for another few hours and Cas had no idea what he should do to kill the time.

He had an essay he needed to write for government, but he really didn’t want to do that now. May he’d just take a nap. _Yeah,_ Cas thought, _that sounds nice._ With a sigh of content, Cas dropped onto his bed and shut his eyes.

Cas didn’t wake up until he heard shouting coming from the hall. He opened one groggy eye just as someone banged against the wall. He sat up and scowled at his door, as if that would make the people outside shut up. When he saw what time it was he saw that it was almost time for the party. Cas got up and put some clothes on. He sighed when he glanced in the mirror and saw his hair. It was a tangled mess of black curls, sticking up every which way. He tried to run his fingers through it to get it to lie flat, but it didn’t want to listen.

When he got it as tame as it was ever going to get he slipped on some shoes and headed out. In the hall a bunch of people were having a party of their own. A few people called to him as he left and he waved before leaving the dorm and making his way to the garages.


	8. Chapter 8

The music was loud, the people were loud, he was alone, everyone seemed to be drunk or on their way to being drunk, and worst of all, Dean wasn’t even there yet. Cas sipped at his beer and leaned against the wall of the garage. He’d been here almost an hour and he just wanted to go back to his dorm and sleep.

“Cas!”

Cas straightened at the sound of that voice. He looked up to see Dean smiling at him, a red solo cup in one hand. Dean was walking to him in a crooked line and Cas wondered what number drink that was in his hand. “Hello, Dean.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually come,” Dean said. He leaned against the wall next to Cas, “Don’t tell me you’ve been a wallflower this whole time!”

Cas chuckled, “That’s what I do best.” Dean laughed too, leaning against the wall next to Cas.

From across the room Benny downed his drink, eyes fixed on Dean who was leaning into Cas as he talked.

“It’s nice that Dean has a new friend,” Charlie said, warily watching Benny’s face.

Her friend only nodded, his gaze not wavering. Cas said something and Dean laughed, casually letting his hand fall on Cas’s shoulder. Benny reach for the cooler at his feet, pulling out another beer.

Charlie laid her hand on Benny’s arm, “Watch how much you drink, Ben, you don’t want to get drunk.”

Benny pulled his arm from Charlie and took a swig of his drink. “Being drunk might be the only way I’ll get through the night.”

Charlie could only watch as Benny continued to drink. After several beers he started to mumble under his breath about Dean and Cas practically draping their bodies on top of each other. At first Charlie thought Benny was just overreacting and being jealous like usual, but when she glanced across the room she saw that it wasn’t all in his head. Even though the music wasn’t that loud Dean and Cas were standing barely a foot apart and still leaning their faces towards each other. Their hands moved around as they talked, occasionally landing on each other’s arms.

After an hour of watching Dean and Cas share each other’s air and Benny single handedly trying to drink all the beer in the cooler, Charlie was ready to do something else. She looped her arm through Benny’s and tried to tug him with her, “Come on, Benny, let’s go see what’s happening over there.”

Benny stood his ground, “You go ahead. I’ll just stay here.”

“I don’t want you to be alone because you’re drunk and mad.” Charlie said, still tugging on his arm.

Benny only leaned back against the wall. “I’m not drunk.”

Charlie glanced at the good sized pile of beer cans by her friend’s feet, “Fine, whatever, Benny. Just don’t come to me when you do something you regret.” she said before walking off.

Cas was having more fun than he had thought he would. Dean had found him and they’d been talking since. Dean was pretty drunk right now, but Cas still enjoyed his company. Dean said something funny and laughed making Cas laugh too, his eyes falling shut. He opened them again when Dean’s laugh was cut short. Cas found Dean’s boyfriend, Benny, holding tight to Dean and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Dean pushed Benny back. “What are you doing, Benny? I’m talking to Cas. Are you drunk?”

“Just wanted _Cas_ to know whose you are.” Benny said before going in for another kiss, Cas watching awkwardly.

Dean held Benny back again, “Benny, stop. You’re being ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous?” Benny growled. “You’re the one being ridiculous, Darlin’. I see the way you look at Hot Wings here. You used to look at me like that. If you don’t want to kiss me then just kiss him.”

Cas watched as Dean flushed and said. “I don’t look at Cas like that.”

“Then you wouldn’t care if Hot Wings started kissing someone else?” Benny asked before grabbing a startled Cas and pressing their lips together. Cas could taste the alcohol on Benny’s breath and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the way Benny kissed him, kneading his lips with his own.

“Hey!” Dean shouted, yanking his boyfriend off Cas.

“Thought you didn’t care if Cas kissed someone else.” Benny said. When Dean’s flush only deepened Benny grabbed Cas again and shoved him towards his boyfriend. “That’s what I thought. Here, you kiss him.”

“No.” Dean said, his drunken breath washing over Cas’s face. Cas’s heart stuttered at the thought that Dean didn’t want to kiss him.

“Fine. I’ll just kiss him until you admit that you want to.” Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Benny cut him off, “I know you, Winchester, and I know what you want.” Cas felt Benny’s rough hands on the back of his shirt as he was spun around and reacquainted with Benny’s mouth. Benny kissed him long and hard. He didn’t break away until Dean grabbed Cas’s shoulder and yanked him away.

Cas stood with his back to Dean, both of them facing Benny. Benny ran his thumb over his bottom lip that Cas realized he’d been sucking on when they kissed. Benny raised an eyebrow, “What’s the matter, Darlin’? See something you want do to Cas?”

“I don’t like you touching Cas like that.” Dean said, his eyes flicking down when he realized how that sounded.

Benny let out a low chuckle. Cas saw something like hurt cross his face before it morphed into something more like what how a predator would look at its prey. Benny smirked and lifted Cas’s chin to get a better look at him, “You sure did pick a pretty thing to like.”

“Leave him alone, Benny.” Dean said quietly.

Cas glanced behind him at Dean. He’s never heard him sound so meek before. He caught a fleeting glance at Dean’s lowered gaze before the hand under his chin turned his head back around so he was looking at Benny.

“Why?” Benny asked before pulling Cas to him and grinding his hips against Cas’s. He wrapped his hands around Cas’s hips and Cas could feel himself getting hard as Benny continued to roll his hips. He wasn’t completely sure what was happening, but he wasn’t about to make it stop, not with how Benny was making him feel. Benny bent his head and bit at Cas’s neck like a vampire, causing Cas to gasp. “You like that?” Benny asked against his skin. Cas nodded and Benny rewarded him by pressing the heel of his hand against his erection.

“Stop.” Dean said in a low voice.

Benny only nipped at more of Cas’s neck. Cas wanted to turn to look at Dean, but, God, Benny’s body pressed against his felt so good.

“I said stop.” Dean said a little louder, a low growl behind the words. He grabbed Cas’s hips and spun him away from Benny, holding him to his chest. Cas unintentionally rolled his hips against Dean, his cock still hard from Benny and heard Dean suck in a breath.

“You only want me to stop because you don’t like the idea of anyone else’s hands on Hot Wings but yours.” Benny said, fury burning in his eyes.

As Cas slowly calmed down he glanced from Benny to Dean, taking in the silence. He watched as the fury melted from Benny’s eyes, making room for the hurt. “That’s what I thought.” he said quietly.

Before Benny could walk off Dean grabbed his arm and kissed him hard. “I want you, Benny.”

“You want Cas” Benny said back, glancing at Cas who was still only a few steps away.

Dean glanced from Benny to Cas. Benny was asking him to decide right now who it was that he wanted. As he thought, his drunk mind zoomed in on the red marks Benny had left on Cas’s neck and Benny’s swollen lip that Cas had been sucking on. “Both.”

Cas and Benny looked at him in confusion.

“Both. I want both of you.” Dean said. He was glad his drunken mind had come up with such a wonderful solution. Why choose when he could have both.

Benny only stared at him. “I don’t want Cas.” he said, seeming to sober up a bit. “I want you. But if you want him I’ll take him too.”

Dean grinned stupidly at him before turning to Cas. Cas only stared at him, “You’re both drunk. Are you sure you’re thinking straight?”

“That wasn’t an answer, Hot Wings.” Benny said, his arms crossed.

Dean stepped close to Cas and threaded his hand through the other man’s. “Do you want this?” He whispered in his ear.

Cas turned to look at him, blue eyes staring into green ones. His thoughts were interrupted as Benny pressed his body against the back of him, pushing him into Dean. “Hurry up and answer, Hot Wings.”

Cas shut his eyes and nodded, pressing his hips back against Benny. Dean lifted his face so that he could lean down and slowly kiss him. Dean’s kiss was very different from Benny’s. Where Benny was rough and bit at him, Dean took his time, carefully caressing his mouth with his own.

“Let’s go back to the dorm.” Dean said, taking Cas and Benny’s hands.

Cas followed his drunk partners as they stumbled out of the garage. He watched as Dean and Benny clung to each other before Dean turned to pull Cas in. Benny kissed Dean, ignoring Cas while Dean alternated between kissing Benny and Cas.

Somehow they made it to the dorms, but not without going in a long zig zag line to get there. Dean took two steps up the stairs and stumbled, Cas and Benny catching him before he hit the ground. There was no way Cas was getting upstairs with these two drunks. He grabbed their hands and led them down the hall to his own dorm.

“Roommate?” Benny asked as they shut the door and Dean pounced in him.

“Don’t have one.” Cas said as Dean pulled him close and tried to undo his pants, mouth still latched onto Benny. Cas opened his mouth to say something else, but Dean’s hand had made it into his pants and was teasing his cock. He melted under Dean’s touch until he was laying on the floor with Dean straddling him.

Dean turned all his attention to Cas as he let his mind finally wander to thoughts he had shoved to the back of his mind. Dean couldn’t tell if the alcohol he was tasting was from his mouth or Cas’s or from when he’d been kissing Benny, but he didn’t care, not when Cas was thrusting his hips up into his hand and his lips were greedily sucking at his.

Dean felt the press of Benny’s body from behind as his boyfriend sucked at the skin below his ear. Benny ripped off Dean’s shirt, not wanting his boyfriend to forget about him. He then undid Dean’s pants with practiced hands and freed Dean’s hard cock.

Cas held onto Dean’s face as he gasped and moaned while Benny jerked him off. He could feel his own dick twitching inside his pants as Dean rubbed his hips on him as Benny slowed.

“Clothes off, Hot Wings.” Benny mumbled as he took his hand back and worked on pulling his own clothes off.

Cas quickly obeyed, eyes on Dean who still had his eyes rolled back from Benny’s touch. He wanted to be the one to put that look on Dean’s face. As soon as he was rid of his clothes, Cas pushed Dean off him and took him in his mouth. His dick was rock hard and leaking profusely with pre-cum and Cas loved it.

Benny watched as Dean groaned wantonly under Cas’s mouth, that now familiar knot tightening in his stomach. He reached out and grabbed Cas by the shoulder. He pulled him in for a hard kiss, reveling in the taste of Dean on the other man’s lips. Benny plunged his tongue into Cas’s mouth and Cas returned the kiss, letting his own tongue rear up to meet Benny’s.

As the two kissed Dean’s mind cleared enough to notice that no one was paying him any attention. When he saw Benny and Cas kissing he wiggled between them, taking Benny’s untouched cock in his mouth and Cas’s in his right hand. He felt the two start at his unannounced arrival. He bobbed his head, quickly gliding his tongue along Benny’s shaft while simultaneously drawing his fingers up and down Cas’s cock, trying to get a feel for what he liked.

Cas’s nails dug into the flesh of Benny’s arm, dragging a growl out of him that was let loose in Cas’s mouth. Cas moaned at the vibrations Benny’s rough voice sent down his throat.

The hand on Cas's dick slipped down past his balls and teased his hole, causing him to bite down on Benny's lip. Benny growled again and bit down on Cas's lip in return. Cas gasped and Benny pushed him down so that they were laying on their sides with Dean between them. Dean pressed a finger into Cas making the man to arch his back. Cas's pre-cum slick dick rutted against the side of Dean's face that was still sucking Benny in earnest.

                "De--Ben--" Cas gasped, not sure who's name to call out as his climax built up inside him. He felt Dean's fingers curl inside him and heard him groan and realized that Benny must have just cum in his mouth. Benny's mouth grew lax against Cas's as his climax washed over him and he let his head fall back. Cas let his own head fall forward as Dean plunged his finger in and out of Cas at a quickening pace. Just as Cas felt himself beginning to cum Dean slipped his mouth around his dick and swallowed everything Cas let out.

 "Uuuuhhhh," Dean moaned as he came not to long after. Cas could feel Dean's hot cum against his leg and shuddered.

 Before anyone could really fall asleep Cas grabbed Dean and Benny's arms and hauled them onto his bed. Since he had never gotten a roommate he had been able get a bigger bed. And a good thing he did, because all three of them would have never fit in that single sized bed he had originally had. Benny immediately grabbed Dean around the waist and pulled his back to his chest. Dean snuggled closer to his boyfriend and held his arms out for Cas to be the littlest spoon.

Cas happily crawled into bed and reached to turn his bedside lamp off. Dean's hand was suddenly on his arm, holding tight, "Leave it on."

Cas glanced behind him to look at Dean, but Dean had already buried his head into Cas's back. Cas pulled his arm back and left the light on, letting the warmth of Dean's body engulf him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bang. Bang._

Benny tugged the cover farther over his head, hoping to block out the banging noise.

_Bang. Crash._

“Uhhh,” Benny groaned, rubbing his face with his hands before throwing the covers off. He squinted his eyes as he got up and pulled on some boxers on the floor, the light from the lamp piercing. His head ached from all the drinking he had done last night. He stumbled across the room and swung the door open.

“Shutup, ’m tryin to sleep.” he shouted at the people kicking a ball around in the hall.

As Benny slid back into bed he realized that he hadn’t recognized any of the people outside the room. He slowly looked around the room he was in before shaking Dean awake. “Dean.”

“’m hung-over.” Dean mumbled, burying his face into his pillow.

“Dean,” Benny said a little louder, worry creeping into his voice, “Where are we?”

Dean lifted his head and blinked at Benny, “Cas’s room.” he said before pulling the covers over his head.

“Cas?” Benny asked, confused. Why were they in Cas’s room? Why were they naked? And where was Cas? He rubbed his throbbing temples as the noise from the hall grew louder. The dorm room door quietly creaked open, letting even more noise in, along with Cas with a towel hanging low on his hips.

Seeing that Benny was awake Cas smiled shyly at him. “Good morning,” he said quietly, “You were pretty drunk last night, how’s your head?”

Benny dropped his gaze, flustered at the way his eyes had immediately been drawn to Cas’s hips. “It’s pounding,” Benny mumbled.

“Here.” Benny glanced up from his lap to find Cas standing in front of him, holding out a bottle of water and some pills. “It’ll help.”

Benny took the pills and swallowed them with a quiet thanks. Cas nodded and turned to his dresser to pull out some clothes. Despite his shy smile earlier, Cas let his towel drop and Benny got a good look at his toned ass. Cas pulled on his clothes as if getting changed in front of people didn’t faze him. He turned and blushed at the way Benny stared. “How’s your head now?”

Benny blinked and realized that his head wasn’t pounding anymore. “It’s good, what did you give me?”

Cas shrugged, “Honestly, I couldn’t tell you, but I’ve used it before for headaches and it works wonders.”

“Can I ask you something?” Benny said as Cas neatly folded his towel. The runner nodded, “What . . . what happened last night?”

Cas’s piercing blue eyes looked up at Benny. “You don’t remember last night at all?” Cas asked, uncertainty lacing his words.

Benny shook his head. “I remember drinking and seeing you and Dean talking at the party, but after that it’s a blur.”

Cas squinted his eyes, unsure of what to say. He had known that both Benny and Dean were drunk when he took them home last night, but he hadn’t thought that they’d be so drunk that they wouldn’t even remember last night. Cas glanced at Dean’s sleeping form, wondering if Dean wouldn’t remember last night and regret what had happened. He cleared his throat and looked Benny in the eye. “We slept together. All three of us.”

Benny’s eyes grew wide as pieces of last night came back. He remembered grabbing Cas forcefully and kissing him, he remembered the way Dean had been unable to choose between him and Cas. He looked over to where Dean slept, his face buried under Cas’s pillow.

“Do, do you regret it?” Benny glanced up at Cas who was wringing his hands and looking at him anxiously.

Did he? Benny thought on the memories that had come back to him. He waited until Cas chanced to look at him before shaking his head. “I don’t really remember last night, but from what I can remember I don’t really regret it.”

Cas tried for a small smiled, “That’s a relief.”

“I’ve never been with anyone except Dean.” Benny confessed. At the sound of his name Dean shifted under the covers, but didn’t wake up.

Cas tilted his head to the side, “Really?” Benny let out a low chuckle and nodded. “Well, now you have.”

The two of them lapsed into silence, the only sounds the banging from the hall and the light snores of Dean. Benny nodded his head towards the door. “What are they doing out there?”

“They believe in nonstop partying. They were out there when I left this morning for my run and they were there last night too before the garage party.” Cas said. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” Benny said. He’d never talked to Cas before, but he was finding him not such a bad guy. He could even see why Dean seemed to like him. Cas had a magnetic pull that just seemed to draw you to him.

“Last night,” Cas said, sitting down on the edge of his bed, a good distance away from Benny. “You kept calling me Hot Wings. Why?”

“Hot Wings,” Benny repeated. “Did really call you that? It’s because of your running, I guess. You run so smoothly that it almost looked like you were flying. And I guess you’re kind hot, too.” Benny mumbled at the end.

Cas stared at the other man he found Benny staring at his hands, not wanting to see what Cas’s reaction was. Cas leaned across the bed and lifted Benny’s chin. He kissed Benny lightly on the lips, their mouths barely touching.

“I guess you’re kinda hot too, Benny.” Cas whispered into the space between their mouths. When he pulled back he smiled at the dumbfounded look on Benny’s face. “You hungry?”

“Hungry?” Benny repeated. He had never kissed anyone besides Dean and kissing Cas was confusing. He liked it, but that knot that had grown in his stomach told him that it was wrong. It told him that kissing Cas was cheating on Dean even though he’s sure both he and Dean did a lot more than kiss Cas last night.

“Well,” Cas said, getting up from the bed, “If you’re not hungry I’m going to go get breakfast. I can bring you back something if you want.”

“I’ll go with you. I’m hungry.” Benny said, his stomach growled in agreement.

Cas tossed him the clothes that Benny had discarded last night. They left Dean sleeping on the bed and headed for the waffle joint that sat next to the track. When they walked in the workers greeted Cas and immediately showed him a table. Benny watched as someone brought out coffee for both him and Cas before taking their orders and heading back to the kitchen.

“You come here a lot?” Benny asked as he fixed his coffee.

Cas chuckled into his own mug, “That obvious? It’s right next to the track and the food is good.”

And it was. Benny dug into his waffles and had to hold back a moan of pleasure. He looked up to find Cas happily digging into his own breakfast. He put another bite into his mouth and glanced behind Cas, drawn by the sound of whispering. Two girls sat at the table, leaning close and throwing glances his and Cas’s way.

“I think they’re talking about us.” Benny said quietly to Cas.

Cas looked up from his waffles and glanced around until his piercing gaze landed on the whispering girls. They giggled and waved at him. Cas only stared at them as they looked from him to Benny and back again.

“Yeah, they’re probably talking about us.” Cas said, turning his attention back to his food. “I know them, they’re at all my races and seem to be extremely interested in my personal life.”

“They’re like fans?” Benny asked right as his phone when off. It was Dean. “Morning, Dean.”

“Where’d you go?” Dean asked from the other line, “I woke up and you were gone.”

“Cas and I just went out for breakfast.” Benny said, taking another bite of waffles.

“Tell him there are some pills on the dresser.” Cas said, stabbing at his own breakfast.

Benny nodded, “Cas has these amazing hangover pills on his dresser, they really work. Why don’t you come on down and meet us at the waffle place by the track.”

Dean grunted in acknowledgement and hung up. Benny ordered Dean a huge stack of waffles covered in butter and syrup as they waited for him. It was quiet between Cas and Benny for a while before Benny asked, “Have you ever done something like this?”

Cas looked up from his food, eyes squinting, “Breakfast with someone I slept with? Yeah all the time.”

Benny blushed at how casually Cas talked about last night, “No, I meant doing it with more than one person. And are we all in a relationship now? I kind of remember Dean saying he wanted both of us.”

“I’ve had sex with multiple people at once.” Cas said with a shrug, he looked over at the door as it opened. “As for if we’re in a relationship, you should ask Dean.”

Benny followed Cas’s gaze to find Dean scanning the place for them. Benny lifted his hand and Dean smiled before heading their way. Dean ducked down to kiss Benny on the cheek and then kiss Cas before he sat down. Behind Cas, Benny saw the whispering girl’s eyes grow huge as they rapidly murmured to each other.

“Wow this looks amazing.” Dean commented before he began shoveling the waffles into his mouth.

Benny watched as Cas finished off the last of his food and Dean started talking with his mouth full. Both acting as if the three of them having breakfast together the morning after sleeping together was a normal thing. Did neither of them not feel how awkward this was? Was Benny the only one who felt completely confused about this entire situation?

Without a word, Benny stood up from the table and took off. He heard Dean calling after him, but he paid no mind. He just kept walking, away from it all.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments. I'm also at tumblr as queenbree17 and i am totally willing to take requests!


End file.
